Healing
by Starlightfan800
Summary: Yukito hasn't been around for awhile, worrying Touya and Sakura. Touya means to get to the bottom of it. ONE SHOT!


AN: I've been writing a lot of CCS fics lately. Say this is just a couple days after episode 70.

Touya walked into the classroom shutting the door, he took his usual desk. He put his orange backpack by it and put his coat over his chair and sat down.

_Yuki hasn't been to school in a couple days, what's wrong? I haven't heard a word from him either._ Touya thought with a sigh.

"Okay class, take your seats!" the teacher said walking in and putting his white attendance sheet down. He called out names and Touya was totally distracted.

"Tsukishiro-san," he said as Touya looked at his seat. "Is Tsukishiro-san here?"

"No, sir he isn't," Touya said as the teacher thanked him and started class. Touya had decided he would pay a visit to Yukito on his way home and just took out a notebook and started copying notes off the board.

-Lunch-

"Kinomoto-kun," said a voice as Touya looked up, he usual sat with Yukito at a tree where he had trying telling him he wasn't human and Akizuki had bothered them numerous times.

"Oh, Youko-san," he said looking at her. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head and walked over to Touya. "I was just wondering, why isn't Tsukishiro-san here. You two are always together, always hanging out and so on. Is he sick, by any chance?"

"Why are you asking?" Touya asked curiously.

"Because, when he isn't around you seem…lonely," she said. "If you'd like, you can eat with my friends and me."

"No, I'm fine," Touya explained as Youko only smiled and walked away.

-Walking home-

Sakura was skating home with her brother.

"Where's Yukito-san been, onii-chan?" she asked curiously looked at her older brother who was on his bike.

"Not too sure, monster," he said looking over his shoulder at her. "Why?"

Sakura tried to keep up with his pace. "Well, I think he hasn't been around since he discovered Yue-san is inside him. Have you tried calling him?"

Touya shook his head. "I tried..a couple times but there's been no answer." Sakura was shocked.

"That's not like Yukito-san," she said as she turned backwards to face her brother. "Are you going to see him? I can come too!"

Touya looked at his sister. "No monsters allowed, plus I have something to talk to Yuki about privately. It is also your turn to make dinner tonight."

Sakura muttered something under her breath and headed towards the home she shared with her annoying brother and loving father then Touya went to Yukito's house.

Soon, Touya arrived and opened the door, putting his bike against the fence which surrounded Yukito's house and walked in. He truly didn't bother to push the button to see if his best friend was home or not.

Touya removed his shoes and walked into the house looking around. "Yuki? Yuki? You here?"

_I hope he hasn't fainted again, or disappearing._ Touya thought to himself.

"To-ya," a little voice said as Touya rounded the corner near Yukito's bedroom. Touya saw his best friends door open and saw a bunch of tissues surrounding his friend.

"Yuki, what's wrong?" Touya said as he came in the room. His friend's face was red, he had been crying as Touya removed some of the tears. "How long have you been here?"

"In bed…four days," he said simply. "Not long, right?"

"You didn't answer my main question though," Touya said as Yukito looked down at the bed sheets.

"Well, since I learned Yue is inside of me," Yukito started. "I don't feel normal anymore. I feel like a total idiot for not getting to listen to you, I should have-" Touya cut him off.

"It was Akizuki who kept bothering us and not letting me tell you the truth," Touya explained. "You had been listening to me but that non-human girl kept butting in."

"She isn't human?" Yukito asked. "How did you know…?"

"There was an aura around her, similar to what I saw when I first met you," Touya explained. "It was a pink color meanwhile your aura is white. It sorta explains, since you're connected to the moon."

"To-ya, I was just wondering…how long did you know?" Yukito said looking at his best friend and secret love interested. "That I'm not human."

"When I first met you," he said. "I had that feeling come from you that you weren't human. You seemed sorta oblivious to it." Yukito sighed and hugged his pillow as Touya, who had sat on the bed, moved closer to his friend.

"Am I really that oblivious?" Yukito asked his friend as Touya shook his head. "I see."

"However," Touya put his fingers under Yukito's chin. "That's what makes you so cute."

Yukito's heart started beating. "T-To-ya," he said stuttering. "What are you saying?"

"Yuki, I came here because you worried me," Touya explained grabbing his best friend's hand, holding it tight. "I've wanted to say this…I love you."

"But, I'm not human," he said as more tears began to flow from his eyes and Touya kissed them away. "It doesn't bother you?"

"Not at all Yuki," Touya assured him. "You're the same old Yuki as you've always been. I'm sure if you asked Yue, he has accepted you. When I talked to him, he told me you didn't want me to know the truth. Why not, Yuki?"

"Because, I didn't wanna be a freak in your eyes," he explained. "I would only have caused trouble and I was scared to lose you and Sakura-chan as friends." Touya hugged his friend giving his kiss on the cheek.

"We would never leave you, Yuki," he said as Yukito showed his usual smile. "So, come back to school tomorrow. People had been talking about you, you know. They had all asked me where you were, like if you were sick."

"That's nice, were you the most worried, To-ya?" Yukito asked as he slowly put a hand on his friend's face and leaned closer into his warmth.

"Of course, now Yuki, do you love me?" Touya asked wanting to know badly.

Yukito looked up, his face not as red as before. "Yes, To-ya, I love you so much." Yukito ran a hand through his friend's short hair as Touya did the same.

"Now, how about I cook you some dinner? I have no job today," he said as Yukito nodded.

"Yes please, To-ya!" he said. "Can I have some miso soup with bread and a nice glass of orange juice?"

"Yes, yes," Touya said as Yukito hugged him tightly. "Come to the kitchen with me."

Touya grabbed Yukito's hand as the snow bunny smiled. Now, he felt like healing could begin, being with Touya would be like his medicine. Everything would be better soon.


End file.
